Planetarium
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: She wanted to save him but he doesnt want to be saved.Loving him selflessly even though she knows he loves someone else. How can you compete with a dead person for the man you love the most?-"She will be always apart of me, Till the day I die."
1. Preface

**Planetarium**

**Yuzuru Renge **

**(Shizuka Sonata)**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** She wanted to save him, but he doesn't want to be saved. Loving him selflessly even though she knows he loves someone else. How can you compete with a dead person for the man you love the most?- _As long as this heart keeps beating she will always be here a **part** of me till the day I die… _**AU **LeonxOC

* * *

**Warning: **Drama and Angst this story contains sexual references and coarse language that may not be appropriate for underage readers if you are not above 18 and reading this then do not blame me if you get offended. This is AU so please expect the unexpected. **OOC**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **This story is more of Drama so no action on this one not like

The Final turn this is LeonxOCxChris pairing don't worry I will try not to make the OC a Mary-sue. I will try my best to portray her character believable.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

** Preface**

Leon's emerald eyes opening slowly, "Stay still Leon listen, I want you to steadily look at me." the doctor said as he removes the last roll of bandage around the secret agent's chest, Leon did what the doctor said and he steadily looks at the first person he sees, which is his best friend Ark. He could see his best friend's relieving smile. "You will be alright Leon." the doctor smile at his work he had saved another life but then he somewhat felt bad on the other side. Leon tried to move but he felt pain when he look down he saw stitches on his chest, "Steady Leon don't move recklessly." Leon stared at Ark, he could feel something is different, his eyes has sorrow.

"Where is— Kate?" he asked, he notices the sadness within his best friend's eyes, he watch as Ark didn't move an inch there is something in his eyes that disturb him greatly.

"I said, where the hell is Kate!" he asked strongly one more time, deep inside his heart he was panicking, ignoring the pain on his chest, "What's happening? Where is Kate? I need to see her." He still needs to tell her the surprise he was telling her before he goes for his mission.

...

"What." Leon snapped exasperatedly.

Ark sighed sadly before reaching something on his pockets; he slipped the paper on Leon's hands before standing up from his seat, looking outside the window. "What's this?"

"That explain everything Leon." with that Leon slowly open the letter, his eyes widen he know who is the owner of this handwriting. Gulping, he read the letter.

...

_Dear Leon,_

_It's me Kate, I am sorry if I can't see you after your operation I'm writing this letter because I want you to know how grateful I am to meet you…I thank god that he let me meet a man like you. Even you are not perfect in some way I want you to be, I still want to be with you… I was bless that I met you…and I am thankful because of that. Well, I know you will hate me for this but the most important thing is you live… right? I did this because I love you, Every day and night I prayed to god, I wish that someone would give you a chance to live but there's no genie who will grant my wish so I step up, I took the risk.— I know this will sound weird but can you hear me? I am inside of you beating. I will always be with you no matter what happens. Therefore, I know you're going to be okay… Leon, I warn you don't take too long to mourn for me because, you have a good life to live with…your family, your friends and your future wife. Listen Leon I love you so much and starting this day after you read my letter I want you to be happy. Whenever you feel sad just listen to your heart and you will hear mine. I love you Leon… I will be always in your heart._

_..._

_Love , _

_Kate_

_..._

Leon pouring his heart out he clutches the blanket against him, he sobbed, "Kate— Kate **_come back!" _**he shouted in agony his other hand clutching on his chest, he can feel his heartbeat against his hand. This heart is from the woman he loves. 

...

_Maybe she is right_

_ As long as this heart keeps beating_

_She will always be here a **part** of me…_

_Till the day…_

_I die…_

_

* * *

_**What do you think guys? Please leave a review I wanna know what you think!**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own RESIDENT EVIL, i own the plot**

Thank you for TrendyKitty for reviewing!

Hey what's with u guys! please review! =)) ah..only favorite Alert list and Author Alert list

**

* * *

"We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives."  
_-Unknown_**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Meeting**

**

* * *

...  
**

**_T_**wo years had passed after the death of Kate people seems to move on except for one man who is still holding on her memory. Drowning himself in misery and loneliness. Leon doesn't want to forget her even though two years had passed, he kept clinging on her shadow. Day by day, he is getting worse he turn cold as ice. He also started to drift away from his friends and family. He is becoming a person in the dark. Ever since Kate died, his heart and soul died with her. His world stop moving and his life have no sense anymore.

Leon slide down from his bed to the carpeted floor of his dark room hugging himself tightly, crying silently as he looks down. This is the only time for him to cry, every night. In morning, he needs to be strong masking his emotions from his cold façade. However, in night he cannot take the loneliness he felt. He felt like he was going to explode, there is no way he could escape this loneliness as the darkness continues to swallow him whole.

…

* * *

...

"Leon, the president is calling for you he wants you to go to his office later." I heard Ark say watching him as he lean casually at his seat eating his sandwich with munch full sound. He sighed before he rearranges the stack of documents on his desk before leaving his stall to head on the president's office. Two years had passed, ever since Leon become the president's favorite when he saved him from a group of terrorist who attempted to kill the president. However, being the favorite has weakness, people on his group has grudge on him and jealous of him because he is the presidents favorite secret agent. When Leon reaches his destination, he takes a deep breath he knock at the door before he entered.

Once he entered, he saw a girl seating at the lounge area with her baggage in each side of her, her head down, he cannot see her face but he was sure the girl is crying.

"Oh, Leon you came." The President said with a warm smile without even giving him a glance Leon watches the president as he seated at his chair before facing him. "Actually, I called for you to ask some favor and this favor concerns me and my daughter." Leon didn't show any emotion but he was caught off guard the president has another daughter? He damn well knows that he only has one daughter.

…

"You don't need to carry my bags I'd take care of It." Leon heard the girl say but he plainly ignore her. Putting her bags at the boot of his car, he then opens the door of the passenger seat. Just beside the driver seat for the girl.

"Get inside." Leon said for the first time to the girl breaking the silence between them the girl seems clueless on what is happening. "My father doesn't want me right. So that's why he was telling you to take care of me?" the girl said while Leon ignored her again he moves again opening the door of the driver seat hoping that the girl will take his hint. "By the way, I am Anne." After a few minutes of waiting for him to reply she finally give up, she doesn't have any option but to follow him.

Anne wander her eyes throughout the room in awe when she set her eyes at Leon's house it has black and red theme obviously designed for a man like him. He also has a velvet couch and a big flat screen in front. Red velvet curtains hanging loose covering the inside from the annoying sun light. Leon guide her through a room with customized king size bed with a pair of fluffy black pillows on it and a red velvet blanket as the cover. The color of the wall is also has black and red theme. Beside the bed has a luxurious bed stand. Anne turned her back to Leon who is putting her luggage on her bed.

"This would be your room while you stay here in my place, you'd be cooking for yourself because I don't have any helper to cook for you. If you need anything just call me and don't wait for me I tend to go home late so feel free to do anything to this house just don't burn the kitchen down." Leon said nonchalantly making Anne look at him she felt like her stay at this man's house would make her life upside down.

and she was sure of it

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	3. Some Awkward Moments happen

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**P**lane**ta**rium**  
**

**Yu**zuru** R**enge

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thank you Reviewing! Thanks to my friends**, Angelvan105 and TrendyKitty **for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Resident Evil **if I am? I will never write a story about them. So get it now. The OC and the Plot is mine through to twist and turn

**So, guys! I am wrong _ Leon has Blue eyes NOT Green eyes so SORRY! For the mistake.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**Some Awkward Moments happened**

**

* * *

**

**A**nne smiled as she continue to lick on her ice cream like a little girl the sweet taste of the strawberry lingers on her tongue she cannot help but to squeal in delight, "Its really good! It tastes better than the chocolate flavor ice cream. She is so happy that after two weeks of staying at the walking block of ice 'prison' house, the Leon guy have the initiative to bring her out of his house. They are currently seating at by the fountain, she looks on her side seeing the stoic Leon stared at the empty space. She nudges him making him look at her.

"What." He asked bluntly with a slight of annoyance visible in his voice.

Instead of answering Anne, shove her ice cream on his face making him lean on his back slightly.

"Wha—"

"Here, take a lick! It's really taste good!" Anne offered her ice cream sweetly to Leon. While Leon looks at her as if she was, crazy but deep inside his heart beating against his chest faster than normal. "I don't like sweets." Leon politely declined as he looks away. Anne pouted as she shoves her ice cream again; on his mouth, making him tastes a little substance of the ice cream. Anne waited for Leon to react but minutes past by Leon doesn't move on his place. _"Oh my god did I do something wrong? Did I make him angry? I just want him to try tasting the ice cream." _She thought. Anne watches Leon as he cover his mouth with his hand his face becoming pale.

Anne starts to panic letting go of her ice cream her both hands at the taller Leon. "Leon are you alright I'm so sorry I didn't—" she asked worriedly but she receive no answer instead he watch Leon as he run towards the bush and throw up.

"_What I've done?"_

_…_

_

* * *

_

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that you hate sweets that bad." Anne apologize umpteenth time already she nearly pull the wits of her hair because of frustration it is not as if she cares if Leon ignores her. She was used to his aloofness but right now, she wants him to talk for some assurance that she didn't make him angry. she didn't really mean to make him sick she has to remember next time that Leon really detest sweets and she will never force him to taste one in the future.

Anne glance towards Leon's direction, looking at him while he was driving silently this is the first time she noticed how handsome he is. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes shining the only problem is his expression he looks so expressionless there is no expression presents on his face. That makes her wonder why.

_"He could be more handsome if he smile."_

…

* * *

Anne tiptoed as she steps out of the shower, leaving a small trail of water behind her wrapping a towel on her upper torso. So okay the course is clear Leon is not here and she knows that he will go home late she sighed why she has to forget to bring her clothes with her. She looks around after her once in a lifetime opportunity to talk things with her father she was thrown into a stranger's house at first she thought that he will keep her in and live together as a family but maybe she was wrong. Her father was still not ready to accept her even her family doesn't know her existence she don't want to think that her father is ashamed of her because she was his daughter with his former flame. Maybe he thinks that if the press knows that he has another daughter besides his own then it would be his biggest downfall on his political career as the president. So hiding her existence would save her father from shame, Anne cannot help to feel sad but if this the way for her to see her father even tiniest possibility, she would take it. Even it means treating her as if she was nothing. Pulling herself together and started to make her way upstairs she gave out a cry as she slipped on some water, she would fall! Eyes wide shut waiting for the painful impact she felt something soft wrap on her waist preventing her from falling. She painstakingly opened her eyes she looked up; Leon was stunned as she was his eyes automatically travelled down her body. Anne was so shocked as her heart started to beat wildly against her chest _Leon is here!_ He is not suppose to be here, looking down to herself she realize her towel had slipped slightly.

Her eyes widen, _"For the love of GOD!" _Anne smacked him hard on the chest making him let go of her Anne cried out as she finds herself falling again her world started to move in slow motion she is going to fall from the top floor of the stairs scolding her inner self at the last minute she shouldn't react like that! Praying to god that let someone save her, she then again felt someone pull her up on her waist her body pressed up to the fully clothed Leon.

Leon helped Anne to stand letting go off her hand when he was sure that she could stand on her own. He was about to ask her if she was okay when she run away from him closing the door of her room with a loud bang.

_"What's up with her?"_ Leon asked himself he doesn't have a clue why she was acting the way she did.

Anne leaned against the door she can still hear her heart beating wildly against her chest, a blush creeping down her cheeks.

"He saw it! He- he just **SAW** it!" Anne shouted in shame.

…

* * *

Ark had to suppress himself the urge to growl at his best friend Leon now seating on his stall doing some report for the president after their dangerous encounter with the members of terrorist who was targeting the president for assassination plot they barely survive without any injuries only bruises and a broken fingers. He is not the kind of person who will whine and always protest about their job before he joined Leon he knows the danger of their work but not like this he barely escape with his life. It was as if Leon doesn't care if he die or his team die just for the sake of the mission. "Hey Leon it's already night time we have to get going." Ark said to his friend putting the last stack of the documents inside the box. They are the only people inside their group's division of secret agents all their group mates went home. He looks up to see the time on the wall clock.

**8:35 PM**

"Hey Leon it's already past dinner time are you not hungry?" Ark asked his friend once again but he receives no answer. He growled in frustration his friend Leon is like a walking block of ice. Ever since that incident two years ago, he cannot still forget her. He sighed, this was the last straw if he Leon did not react then he had no choice but to leave his friend so he could get dinner for his hungry stomach.

"Oi, Leon it's time for—" Ark doesn't have a time to continue his words when Leon stood up, he look up to his best friend eyes widen in surprise.

"I have to go." Leon said before leaving the surprise Ark Thompson behind.

….

* * *

Anne screamed covering her head with her pillow to block her voice, shifting and shifting on her position. She cannot sleep she keep on remembering what happen early in the morning. 

_"It is so embarrassing! He saw my chest! He saw it and he didn't have to stare at me! Stupid perverted Handsome Leon! Wait did I say Leon is handsome? Arg!." _Anne snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a water running from the bathroom.

**From her bathroom!**

_"Oh my god! What is that noise! Leon is not here maybe it is a ghost! Oh my god oh my god! I'm afraid of ghost and I'm alone here…where is that perverted Leon when I need him!"_ Anne said, gulping she slowly opened the door of the bathroom

She was taken aback her heart skip a beat there she saw Leon putting a towel on his lower torso, droplets of water cascading downwards of his skin down to his abdomen. They look on each other; before a loud-earth shaking yell can be, heard throughout the house.

"What the hell what are you doing in my bathroom!."

Anne turned around blushing, "Don't just stand there, hurry up and put your clothes on for heaven sakes!"

"_Your_ bathroom? For all I know Miss our bathroom is connected with our respective rooms." Leon said in anger and annoyance her scream still ringing on his ear.

"WHAT! Our bathrooms is connected with our rooms? Why Is that?"

"Because it's like that so get over with it." Leon said while wiping his wet hair.

"And why are you so nervous." Anne is embarrassed her face is red as the tomato.

Leon raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you never seen a naked man before."

_"JERK!"_

"Ah you- Why do you have to take a bath"

Wrong and very lame question, Leon nearly laughs, "Of course, I have to take a bath! Everybody is doing it every day!" Leon cannot believe himself he is being talkative this past few days. It was very different from the attitude he has before.

Anne is really embarrassed, "Fo- Forget it…" she terribly embarrass and upset, she just wanted to go away but he pulled her back. She shook his hand away from her, Leon find her reaction very funny. "What is the matter? Are you afraid that I'll eat you?" His teasing remark made her feel totally embarrassed and angry

Leon's attitude right now, it is very **Un- Leon-like**.

"Don't touch me!" Anne said yelled nervously.

* * *

**The next day, Leon is back to his usual cold attitude, while Anne is too embarrassed to even look at him. – story of their life…**

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**WHAT CHA THINK GUYS? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. The Start of Something New

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**P**lane**ta**rium**  
**

**Yu**zuru** R**enge

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

…

**

* * *

**

Thank you to those who reviewed to my friends **Trendy Kitty** and **Angelvan105**

This is the third chapter for you all hope you like it through

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil is not mine but I do own the Games **: D** but the OC is mine to bend and mold and the story to twist and turn. (Don't worry I will make her Character believable I will try so hard not to make her a Mary-sue)

* * *

**Chap**ter 3

**T****he St**art **of **Som**eth**ing** New**

**

* * *

**

Anne leaned down the door, tired from bringing the groceries on her own damn Leon for not coming with her. He should be the one to hold all of the grocery bags after all he is the man here, and those plastic is so heavy for her to carry. Good thing there is a lot of people who helped her carry her bags until she reached the Taxi station. She twitched as she saw Leon approaching her. Anne acted as if she was busy examining her nails.

"Excuse me." Leon muttered, who wanted to go out of the house but Anne is blocking the way but she stood still not moving on her spot. "What did you say? Sorry I didn't hear you care to repeat that? Was that supposed to be you're sorry for being a pervert?"

Leon folded his arms, "So, are you telling me that act of helping is now _perving_?"

Anne raised her eyebrows her face flushed, folding her arms around her chest not moving on her position, "I slipped and you didn't have to stare!"

"Stare at what?"

"Don't even answer another question with a question _mister _the bottom line is you _perv_ at me!" She said putting her two hands on her waist. Leon sighed no one will win an argument with this girl.

".._._" Leon pauses.

Anne huffed in annoyance, "So, you're not denying that you are a pervert silence means _yes_."

"Don't you have anything to do?" Leon asked trying to skip on her side so he could go out of the house but Anne block his way. "You're not going to go out of this house not before you say sorry to me I don't care if I'm childish but you have to say sorry to _me_." Leon sighed at the second time of the day,

"Okay then let's go." Leon said grabbing Anne's wrist dragging her out of the house with him. Surprisingly, Anne didn't struggle on his hold.

"Hey, wait where we going?" Anne demanded as they reach the garage watching Leon as he opened the door for her. "Just go in to remove your stress then just tell me where you want to go and—." He doesn't have a time to continue his words when Anne hold his hands on hers her eyes mirrors happiness.

..

"Really, we will go wherever I want to go?" Leon sighed again for the third time he has the feeling that this day will be different than normal.

…

* * *

"WOW!" Anne cannot believe her eyes the place is so beautiful it was seems like they are in the outer space. Her eyes shining as she stared in awe at the different celestial objects displayed before her eyes. Stars dangling a big screen above them like a TV showing the people the outer space. The floor they are walking at is like the once in the outer space she saw in TV. The air is also chilly inside.

"God, it's cold in here." Anne muttered hugging herself because of the cold the wind is freezing. She scolded herself, she forget to wear her jacket talk about bad timing. She started to shake, Leon seemed to notice and stop her from her tracks.

Anne is about to asked Leon why he stop walking only to be surprise when Leon take off his jacket and wrap it over her shoulder.

"Ah, thanks." She looked away; pulling on the silver zipper up of the jacket, which was warm and a bit large on her, the sleeves of the jacket is enough to cover her hands. Leon didn't say anything but he started walking, Anne frowned at Leon's sudden action,

"Wait for me." after walking and not talking for a while, Anne had enough of the silence and tried to start a conversation. "Um, I don't know that there is a big Planetarium here just a few blocks away from our place."

**Silence **

Her frown gets deeper, Leon could be boring sometimes no what about always she sighed. "You know they said if you didn't talk for a long time you'd be bad breath oh well."

**Silence**

"So, are you admitting the fact that you have a bad breath?"

**Silence**

"Can you just say something?" Anne shouted earning the attention of the people around them, "Depends on what it is." Leon said without looking at her his eyes glued at the Silver stars dangling at the hallway. Anne cast her hazel eyes to the road. She then sped up a bit and began walking backwards facing Leon. "You know sometimes I wonder about you,"

"The feeling is mutual." Leon said plainly.

"Don't you get bored of being silent?" Anne asked.

"What do you think?"

Anne shrugs her shoulders, "I dunno that's why I'm asking you."

"Not really."

"How about I tell you some stuffs and you just nod and pretends that your listening." Anne asked as she keeps on changing her pace, from walking side by side with Leon then going back to walking backwards.

"What stuffs?"

"Anything under the sun." after that Anne kept on starting a conversation but Leon didn't find her annoying he just kept on listening to her.

…

* * *

Later that night Anne woke up at the sound of the heavy rain she sat up sleepily not until she remembers something. She hurriedly climbs downstairs opening the sliding door running towards _her_ garden under the pouring rain without any slippers on. She doesn't care if she gets sick she needs to save the new plants she planted. The strong wind blew against Anne, she shivered, She also started to feel hot and her eyesight is getting blurry. Anne uses her body to cover the plants, she started to sweat covered by the heavy rain and she felt hotter than before. She step on something losing her balance, she closed her eyes ready to face the painful impact but someone pulled her waist from behind. Her face collides on someone's firm chest as the thunderstorm roared through the sky.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anne heart skips a beat, she knows that voice, slowly she opened her eyes, her hazel eyes met his sapphire eyes. Leon is technically hugging her closely to his chest from this position. She cannot help but to blush, this is the first time that she been this close to him. Both of them soaking wet, Leon gives her a worried glare, "You okay? Are you hurt?" Anne is definitely stunned, the only sound she can only hear this moment is her heartbeat, it is beating wildly against her chest, her world seems to stop, the clock stops moving, She wanted to hug him but she refrain herself to do, she should not feel this.

Anne pushes Leon away from her, "What are you doing outside?

"I'm okay! Just go inside! I just need to cover these plants," She said hiding her blush from Leon's view. "Are you insane? What are you thinking of going out of the house just for these flowers."

"It's none of your business- I!" Anne lost her balance but Leon came to her aid again, catching her before her butt meets the floor. "I- I said- let go!" She tried to push him but he did not budge, she gasped when he puts his hand on her forehead,

"Damn it!" Anne looks up to Leon when she heard him curse.

"You have a fever!" Leon said as he lifted her up, bridal style. Anne's eyes widen in surprise wiggling her legs, "Stop! Put me down! I need to—"

"We need to take care of your fever!"

…

"I'm not a kid Leon I can take care of myself." Anne protested as Leon helped her to seat up. Leon sighed, "I know just drink these.," he said giving her medicines and a glass of water.

"I don't like these medicines are bitter I can't." she said as she cover her head using her pillows, Leon sighed again removing the pillows over her head.

"Drink it or else the president wouldn't be happy if he learned that you're sick." Leon said his words somewhat makes Anne really sad she reach for the medicines from Leon's hands taking the medicines in one go after she drank the water she rolled over the other side of the bed her back facing Leon. "_Why I'm feeling sad? Of course he is taking care of me because it's my father's orders nothing else so that's why I can't ask for more."_

_"Is it wrong to ask for more?"_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

What do u think? Please Leave a Review! :D


	5. Prelude: Danger

"**As soon there is life, there is danger"**

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**PRELUDE**

"Danger"

…

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

She don't know but whenever the night gets deeper she gets irritated, her frown gets deeper as the larger arm of the clock moves, night and day is starting to meet each other. The more she thought of it the more she gets irritated and another line in her head started to become visible. _"Where is he? I'm getting so hungry."_ Anne thought, as she looks up at the wall clock one last time before standing up. Deciding she waited long enough for her food to be prepared. If she does not want to die in hunger then she needs to do something to her starving stomach. Once she arrived at the kitchen, she rummages through the stock of food she thought they have. However, when she peered on the cabinet she found nothing but an empty space and a spider web. She groaned as her stomach started to protest in hunger. Why does she trust Mister EMO to buy some grocery? Maybe he forgot. Anne nearly pulled the wits on her hair, does he forgot that he has person in his care at all. She looked up on the digital clock.

**12:35 AM**

She groaned, she is too lazy to go out but her stomach needs attention. Sighing, Anne reaches for her wallet pulling out $ 20 on its pocket. She decided to go out to buy something for dinner. Besides, _7_ Eleven is still open.

Anne looks at her way; the street is awfully quiet there is no signs of people walking nearby. The highway is almost empty. Anne hugs herself as the chill of morning airbrushes into her pale skin. Night in the city is frightening especially when you walk alone in the street in the middle of the night. Anne saw two men walking towards her direction. She felt uneasy so she decided to walk faster she does not want to get on their way since they look dangerous. It is better to be a coward other than to be a heroin. She doesn't want to die early. As she was keeping her fast pace, a hand grab her right arm back down causing for her to stumble on the man's arm.

Anne can smell the thick smell of alcohol clinging on the man's clothes, "Why don't you have some fun with us lady." The man said, burying his nose on her hair. Anne wanted to scream YUCK on the man's face but she found her own voice kept on her throat.

_What now? _

_What should she do?_

Anne has no time to scold herself for walking in the middle of the night without any companion when the other circled towards her. While the other man holds her back down. She gulped hard, as shiver run down her spine. She doesn't want to be rape! Who wants to be rape anyways? She needs help! However, when she looked at her surroundings she was just greeted by emptiness. She gulped.

"_Oh my god…where is Leon when I need him?"_

_Oops! Short chappie! Cliffhanger, I know! LOL, I want to keep the thrill for the next chapter as you can see this is just a PRELUDE. LOL, how's your Christmas guys? New Year is coming which means we have to say good-bye in 2010 and say Hello 2011! OMFG! I cannot believe this! February 2008 since I was a member of this site and lol, 2 years since 2K8 and turning 3 this 2K11. Wow, time really flies! Hahahha sorry for ranting such nonsense! Hahahhaa See you this coming year folks!_

"_Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"_

_K, who wants to meet up with me? Hahhaha I am in the Philippines right now!_


End file.
